


Follow Me

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adultry, Cheating, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love your wife?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

He never hid it. Never even tried, why pretend? It sat on the bedside table beside his wallet, watch, and glasses. At night, if they couldn't be bothered to close the blinds, the street lights would hit it at the right angle and it gleamed in the dark. He wouldn't put it on immediately in the morning.

Most mornings found them curled against each other, their legs tangled and feet cold from kicking about. Gavin still found it shocking to awake to someone so close to him, Ryan was very much used to it.

Gavin was always keeping a look out for it, for some morbid reason. In the mornings, when they'd rock against each other with the sun bathing them, he'd turn his head and see it sitting there mocking him. The guilt didn't haunt him, it didn't keep him up at nights, but it sat heavily on his heart whenever Ryan would whisper against his skin.

Ryan already kept his personal life out of the spot-light, his family was a hidden secret with names but no faces. But Gavin had a stock family he imagined on the nights he was alone. They'd have breakfast Ryan would cook in his kitchen and Gavin imagined his wife and children across the city doing the same. They'd shower together and Gavin imagined Ryan doing the same with his wife. Ryan would lean over and zip up his jacket before they left for work and Gavin could see him kneeling in front a child doing the same.

He'd make up these scenarios in his head and go in circles sometimes he'd find himself sitting on his couch staring at a spot on the wall.

"Do you love your wife?" He stupidly whispered one night up at the ceiling. He felt the arms around him stiffen slightly.

"Why?" He felt lips move against his hair.

It took Gavin a few moments to reply, he doesn't know why he wanted to know. He moved closer against his body in case he decided to leave, "I think- I, you know- I mean-"

He stalled his stuttering when Ryan rolled him over and leaned over him, kissing him and nuzzling into his neck. He felt his body flush with the attention.

"I know," He finally said inches from his mouth, meeting his gaze.


End file.
